Possessed
by The Ficsmith
Summary: Hazel hunted demons for a living, but she wasn't prepared to find one inside her own brother. Demon Hunter AU Sibling Hazel/Nico and Hazel/Piper, Pipazel, Femslash


**Possessed **

**Pairing: Pipazel (Piper/Hazel) **

**Summary: Hazel hunted demons for a living, but she wasn't prepared to find one inside her own brother. **

**A.N: I'll probably write a longer story about demon hunter Hazel and Piper sometime, but this is just for sibling loving Hazel and Nico and Piper and Hazel being cuties. Plot can come later. **

**Femslash February Marches On **

* * *

Hazel opened the door to the house that she, her older sister Bianca, and little brother, Nico shared. She was tired from the hunt that she'd gone on with Piper. It had taken almost a week to hunt down and figure out how to banish the stupid water demon that had been drowning little girls. The lights to Bianca's room weren't on, which normally meant that she had gone out with her friends from community college.

Nico was walking around in his boxer shorts, which was out of character enough, but he wasn't slinking about. He was just doing it confidently. He didn't say hello, which wasn't strange for him, but he would always wave or smile at her. This was so out of character that one would have thought he'd been exchanged for someone else. He even smirked at her. Realization flowed over Hazel like a wave.

"Who are you," Hazel asked, looking quickly over the cocky demeanor that her brother had aquired.

"Nico," he replied, in a tone that implied he was questioning her sanity (or intended to make her question it herself).

"No you're not," she said, "I'd know my brother anywhere. You're possessing him, _demon." _

Nico's face turned into an inhuman smirk, "Guess you've caught me then."

"Who are you," Hazel repeated. He didn't respond.

"Why are you possessing my brother?" she demanded.

"You see," he said, his position regal, "I am Cupid. And I sniff out those who live in fear, who hide in the closet, and I out them. They can deal with the consequences of their own cowardice."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Brother!" she yelled, grabbing her knife.

He tssked at her, "I can see that you're a hunter, but you see, you can't deal with me the way that you would any other demon."

"Why," she gritted out.

"Because I'm in your brother," he said smugly, "And you wouldn't want to kill him. Well, at least not yet, anyway. Let me say what I'm going to say and then I'll leave."

Hazel glared and grabbed a pinch of salt from in her pocket.

"Sweet Lucifer," he said, "We don't need to resort to that." She held it menacingly in her hand.

"I have a water gun full of holy water," she stated.

"He's gay, you know," Cupid blurted out, "That's the big, huge secret that he's been hiding so long, what made it so easy for me to possess him."

"NICO!" Hazel shouted, "You are such an idiot. Piper and I- we're together." Hazel caught her breath.

"Nico," she said, "_I'm _gay, of course I'm not going to judge you."

"My work is done," the demon said, and his red eyes closed. Nico collapsed on the ground. Nico's eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened. They were their normal, black shade. Hazel engulfed him in a hug.

"Wait," he asked, "You and Piper are together?"

"Yes," she said. And she squeezed Nico tighter, obviously over-joyed that her brother was alive.

"I thought," he said, "I guess I just thought that you two were so close like because you were hunting partners." There were tears of relief streaming down his cheeks.

Hazel laughed and then put on a false Southern accent, "Honey, hunting partners normally ain't that close." Nico dug his face into Hazel shoulder and gripped her hair tightly. Hazel wrapped her arm around him.

"I've got you, Neeks," she said softly, "I've got you."

* * *

"So you're telling me," Piper said the next morning, "That a demon possessed your brother. Made him come out of the closet, because for some reason he thought that you would like, _hate him for it_, and then just left his body?"

"That's what happened," Hazel replied, not turning to Piper because she was keeping her eyes on the road.

"So what does that make the demon?" she asked, "It didn't actually sound _malevolent._ You know, it kind of sounded like it was trying to help."

"He said that I didn't want to kill Nico," Hazel said, "At least not yet, anyway. Piper, he was clearly betting that most of these kids that haven't come out yet have really, really homophobic families. Imagine the backlash he'd cause, the souls that he'd reap."

"Okay, okay," Piper said, putting her hands up in surrender, "I see your point." Piper clasped her gun and her holy water flask.

"So are we gonna hunt down this son of a bitch and send him back whence he came?" Piper asked.

"That's the plan," Hazel said.

"And then have hot sex afterwards?" Piper asked.

"Also in the plan," Hazel said.

"And then give your brother the talk?" asked Piper.

"That is not in the plan," Hazel said.

"But he needs to know these things," Piper said.

"He has access to the internet," Hazel replied curtly.

"Point taken," Piper replied. Hazel parked the car.

"It might actually take a while to find him," Hazel stated after a few minutes of listening to the radio.

"Well, that just means more time for sex," Piper replied.

"Or research," Hazel said.

Piper said, "Or-" but Hazel interrupted her with an intense glare.

"Or both," she amended, "Both sounds good."


End file.
